


Walk With Me?

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [10]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, honestly i hope there is someone out there who really ships all these ships that have no tag yet, some of them are preeeettty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cupid persuades Duchess to take a walk with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 10 - Sunlight

“Duchess, come out for a walk with me,” Cupid pleaded as the dancer stretched in front of her. Duchess responded by leaping into a pirouette. The windows in the dance studio flooded the area with an warm, enchanting light. A sure sign that it was a lovely day, great for a romantic walk through the forest.  


“I will. But after I finish practicing.” Duchess stretched one of her long, limber legs over her head. She moved into another formation.

Cupid looked toward the windows longingly. “But it’s nice right _now_. Just picture it: you and me, walking along a shaded path. We’re warmed by the sun. We stop. We kiss.” Cupid sighed. That was so romantic! “Come on, Duchess, it’s the first day of spring!”

“I just want to finish this routine, and then I’ll be ready. I need to change out of my ballet shoes before we go.”

“Or you could go get changed right now.”

Duchess rolled her eyes as she bent over backwards, “Cupid…”

“Please? Please please please. I’ll buy you whatever you want. Ice cream? A popsicle? A smoothie?”

Duchess had moved up from her bend and was going into another spin. It was time for Cupid to release her killer move. Locking her gaze with Duchess’, Cupid opened her eyes wide and batted her lashes. Duchess weakened and slumped out of her position. Cupid grinned. She  knew she had won.

“Alright, fine. We’ll go on the walk,” Duchess relented, reaching down to unlace her shoes. “But you’re buying me a Pondweed Smoothie before we go.”

“Deal.” Cupid grinned as Duchess pulled on her platform shoes. She gazed adoringly at the way the soft sunlight played off Duchess’ hair. It was the perfect weather to go out and kiss under a willow tree.

And that’s exactly what they did.


End file.
